tragic but adorabloodthirsty
by amujapan
Summary: Karkat is flushed for Karkat and has been bothered by Johns not a homosexual act and does stuff with objects sharp objects he gets invited to go to the beach with John and goes to a swimmingsuit shop to get a swimmingsuite but then the worker locks them in a changing room forced to change infront of John...
1. Chapter 1

The ice cold blade being pressed aganst Karkats skin and being sliced over and again going down to his hand,his cherry mutant blood dripping down his arm and onto the floor...

"Hi Karkat!" john yelled glomping Karkat onto the ground GET OFF U NOOKSUCKER

Jade, Dave and Rose appered from around the corner "John wait up dont just run away like that, Oh Karkat! we wanted to know if you wanted to go to to the beach tommrow" Jade said

DOES IT LOOK LIKE I FUCKING WANT TO John let out a dissapointed sigh causing Karkat to turn around to see John crying

"Karkat i really wanted you to come thats the only reason why *hic* i wanted to *hic* go i was looking so forward to going to the beach with you!"

FUCK Karkat wiped johns tears off with his oversized shirt and lifted Johns chin and said "FINE BUT I DONT EVEN HAVE A SWIMMINGSUIT DO U WANT ME TO SWIM AROUND NAKED!?" John giggled with a big smile growing on his face teehhee karkat thats alright! we can go to the store right now"before Karkat was able to insist John told the others they were going and grabbed Karkats hand

After running for around not even a minute Karkat finally manged to get John to let go of his arm LETS JUST TAKE A TAXI OR A BUS I DONT WANNA FUCKING WALK OR RUN ITS BOTH THE SAME

Karkat when up to the road and jumped into the nearst taxi with John "TAKE US TO THE NEARST SWIMMING STORE" ok said the taxi driver.

they finally got to the swimsuite shop after 20 minutes considering the taxi man drove past it around ten times refusing to stop "THAT NOOKSNIFFER JUST WANTS MONEY THERES NO FUCKING WAY IM GIVING SOMEBODY THAT ACTS LIKE A WIGGLER MY MONEY" Karkat grabbed Johns hand and jumped out of the taxi and ran away without paying.

Finally where here! said John


	2. Chapter 2

Karkat realised if he goes swimming John will see his cuts on both his arms gogdamnit another good reason to wear over sized shirts

JOHN I DONT THINK I CAN GO MY STOMIC FEELS LIKE A ROTTEN MAGGOT.

"Eww Karkat that sounds really yucky,but you were fine a couple minutes ago but i guess it cant be helped *sigh* i have to stay overnight at your house to make sure you dont lie and not show up tommrow PLUS WE CAN WATCH MOVIES AND HAVE FOOD YAY A SLEEPOVER PARTY KARKAT IM SO EXCITED"

SHIT JOHN YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST INVITE URSELF INTO OTHER TROLLS HIVES ARE YOU STUPID?

"well actually yes" John says while giggaling

So where should we start loo-

Suddenly John was cut off by a worker

"Welcome to the grand opening of the most famous swimming shop and there is an 100% chance you will find what you want or else you will get a refund"

Before Karkat could yell his head off at the worker they were brought to a section and the worker picked out alot of swimming suites for Karkat and pushed him and John into a big changing room and locked it from the outside.

THAT NOOKSNIFFER LOCKED US IN!

"calm down Karkat we can take this oppertunity to try on the swimming suites and see what one your going to get,dont worry ill turn around because im not a homosexual"

Not a homosexual Karkat grumbled under his breath in an annoyed voice


	3. Chapter 3

Your name is Karkat Vantas and your being forced to change into a swimming suite in frount of John Egbert who you are flushed for but wont admit it but the thing is you have cuts on your arms...

"Karkat can i turn around yet im getting bored waitingggg"

JEEZ JOHN IF YOU CANT HANDLE WAITING YES I AM DONE

John turns around to see Karkat wearing the swimming shorts but still wearing his shirt

Karkat take ur shirt off! John grabs the end of Karkats shirt and forcefuly pulls it overtop of Karkats head and throws it to the side.

Extreamly supprised Karkat ran into the corner and huddled up trying to hide his arms

WHATS WRONG WITH YOU JOHNIMARIPYOURSHIRTOFF AND I THOUGHT YOU WERENT A HOMOSEXUAL NOW?

Um Karkat is there a reason why your squeazing yourself into the corner?

NO IM JUST COLD NOW CAN I HAVE MY SHIRT BACK

John sits down on the floor and sighs "why cant you get it urself its not that hard to pick an shirt up XB "

FUCK FINE BUT U KNOW WHAT U ARNT GONNA BE THE BOSS OF MY WHOLE LIFE

Karkat reaches over for his shirt whitch is on the otherside of the stall so that includes alot of streaching.

Stuttering John quietly says your name "Karr-katt..."

WHATS WRONG FUCKASS

Yourr arms!

SHIT JOHN I DONT UNDERSTAND WHATS WRONG WITH MY ARMS BUT ARENT YOU GOING TO TELL ME IF I SHOULD GET THIS SWIMMING SUITE

JOHN REPLY FUCK ARE YOU ALRIGHT

You Karkat Vantas tilts johns chin up you can see tears swelling up in his baby blue eyes, words cant describe how you feel right now Johns crying and its all your fault...


	4. Chapter 4

Oh Karkat what have you done now making John (YOUR FUTURE MATESPRITE TO BE HOPEFULLY) cry, You think to yourself maybe if i concintrate hard enough everything will be ok suprisingly you just look like a stupid mental grub...

Even tho you are the smartest troll ever you have to admit even you did somthing so gogdamn fucking dumb and it could possibly ruin your whole entire life /andyourfuturematespriteshipwithjohn

THINK CAREFULLY EVERY MOVEMENT CAN CHANGE YOUR FUTURE

John! Please fucking stop crying it hurts so much to see you like this,i might seem like a stuckup nookwiffer but i really care alot for you John!

You slide your finger against Johns tears starting to form and fall down his pale smooth face and lick your finger then embracing him for the biggest saddest caring futurematesprite hug ever.

Pulling back the slightest bit you lick johns lips then kisses him "John ive been holding this in for so long but i really want you to know this I love you"

*big sniffle* karkat how many times do i have to tell you this im not a homosexual

WELL WHAT IF I CAN TURN YOU INTO A HOMOSEXUAL JOHN EGBERT?

John defently was not preparing for what was coming up next...


	5. Chapter 5

I cant belive you Karkat Vantas is going to do this its what you always wished would happen and now yes you Karkat Vantas was going to turn John Egbert's "Im not a homosexual" into "im a homosexual"

John do you think you can make it threw this?

Uh...i think

OK LETS START BY REMOVING YOUR SHIRT

Uh ok Karkat if you say so

SO JOHN FIRST PART OF THIS "homosexual training" IS TO FEEL OR AKA FEEL HOW IT IS LIKE TO GET TOUCHED ON UR CHEST BY ME

Gulp, Ok Karkat im kinda scared but please be careful with me

You slowly trace circles around Johns nipples placing your hands around the side of Johns chest while rotating the tip of Johns nipples causing John to moan

Is he moaning in pleasure or is he mad that i had took advantage of the sad moment and made it "sexual"

You look up at John, ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS EGBERT?

John turns his head to the side you can bluntly see the big rosey red blush forming on his face

SO?

John nervously nods while almost under his breath says "but im still not a homosexual"

No word can explain the fustrated anger raging inside of you just keeping holding it in makes you madder

Before you can even realize it you find your lips pushed against Johns

Forcefully opening his mouth you explore Johns mouth its so soft and his tounge is so smooth

You wrap your lips around Johns smooth and wet tounge sucking the saliva off you just realised Johns arms tightly wrapped around your neck and playing with your hair

Gogsh you dont even care if your hair gets messy anymore

The stupid worker yells ARE YOU ALMOST DONE IN THERE YOU DO REALISE THERE ARE OTHER CUSTOMERS TO

FUCKOFF NOOKSUCKER you throw the nearest thing witch just happens to be a coathanger over the stall you can hear that worker yelling my heads broken call 413!

Quickly grinding yours and Johns buldge togeather you look up at John with a about to cry type of emotion you will tell John this once more

Time

John i understand this is very shocking and fusterating to you but...i really think i should tell you this again

I Love You John Egbert


	6. Chapter 6

For whatever you know you Karkat Vantas MIGHT of just fucked up your futermatespriteshipwithjohn and your whole friendship shit, knowing John he will probaly put all this aside and act like nothing happened and cry himself to sleep everynight

You wait nevously for Johns response what if John hates you now what if he is just desgusted in ur behavour and cant even describe how hes feeling to the lowest of the lowbloods you

Supriseingly John catches you off guard with a big derpy hug

You can feel the wetness of tears dripping down your back

John...Are you alright i really didnt intend for this to happen fuck just fuck fuckity fuck fuck i am so fucking dumb i cant even belive how retarted i am making John cry ag-

You are cut off by John

Stop


End file.
